prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tino Sabbatelli
| image = Tino Sabbatelli 1.png | names = Sabby Piscitelli Tino Piscitelli | height = 6 ft 3 in. (1.91 m) | weight = 224 lbs (102 kg) | birth_date = | birth_place = Boca Raton, Florida | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = WWE Performance Center Robbie Brookside (WWE PC) | debut = April 4, 2015 | retired = }} Sabatino Piscitelli (August 24, 1983) is an American former professional football player and current professional wrestler signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) working on the NXT brand under the ring name Tino Sabbatelli. Football career Piscitelli played college football at Oregon State. He was first drafted by the Tampa Bay Buccaneers during the 2007 NFL Draft. He played in the NFL as a safety for six years. During his professional career Piscitelli also played for the Cleveland Browns and Kansas City Chiefs. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE NXT (2015–present) Debuting on the April 4, 2015 house show under the ring name Sabby Piscitelli, he took part in a 20-Man Battle Royal won by Scott Dawson. He returned for the July 30 house show in another 20-Man Battle Royal that was won by Tyler Breeze. He wrestled his first singles match on August 6, losing to Bull Dempsey. During the August 27 house show, his second singles match was by won by Riddick Moss. During the October 16 house show, he debuted under the new ring name Tino Piscitelli in a match won by Apollo Crews. He shortly changed his ring name to Tino Sabbatelli, debuting on the October 29 in a match won by Bull Dempsey. He won his first singles match on the November 21 house show, defeating Steve Cutler. Sabbatelli's second singles victory was on the January 14, 2016 house show, defeating Angelo Dawkins. During the January 30 house show, he won his first tag team match with Tucker Knight, defeating Wesley Blake and Buddy Murphy. On February 12, Sabbatelli won his third singles victory defeating Alexander Wolfe. During the 2016 WWE Experience weekend event, Sabbatelli wrestled two singles matches. On the opening night, he lost to Tye Dillinger. On the final night, Sabbatelli lost against Apollo Crews. On April 3 during the third night of the 2016 WrestleMania Axxess show, Sabbatelli won his fourth singles match defeating Riddick Moss. On the April 8 house show, he won his fifth singles match when he defeated Angelo Dawkins. At the April 15 house show, Sabbatelli teamed with Riddick Moss to challenge for the NXT Tag Team Championship held by American Alpha (Chad Gable & Jason Jordan) but did not succeed in winning the titles. Sabbatelli finished out April 2016 with a victory defeating Christopher Girard. During the May 13 house show, Sabbatelli teamed with Tucker Knight to challenge American Alpha in a title rematch but was unsuccessful in winning the Tag Titles. During the month of March, Sabbatelli had scored a number of singles victories defeating Angelo Dawkins, Tucker Knight and Patrick Clark. On September 15, Sabbatelli teamed with Riddick Moss to join the first round of the 2016 Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Tournament where they were eliminated by team TM-61 (Nick Miller & Shane Thorne). Sabbatelli finished September 2016 in a 15-Man Battle Royal won by Dan Matha. For the remainder of 2016, Sabbatelli would be teamed with Riddick Moss in numerous tag matches. During the December 5 house show, Sabbatelli and Moss challenged team #DIY (Johnny Gargano & Tommaso Ciampa) for the NXT Tag Team titles but were unsuccessful in their title match. Two nights later, they met in a title rematch where they were defeated once more by the defending champions. At the December 11 house show, Sabbatelli and Moss met #DIY in a third title match where they were defeated by the reigning champions. By 2017, Sabbatelli and Moss were a permanent tag team, wrestling other teams including The Revival (Dash Wilder & Scott Dawson) and the Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins & Montez Ford). During the months of February and March, Sabbatelli wrestled a small number of singles matches against Tye Dillinger, Apollo Crews and Alexander Wolfe. On April 1, during the third night of the 2017 WrestleMania Axxess event, Sabbatelli and Moss defeated an anonymous tag team. During the early weeks of May 2017, Sabbatelli and Moss wrestled team #DIY. On the June 8 Brighton, England house show, Sabbatelli and Moss received their first title match opportunity of 2017, challenging The Authors Of Pain (Akam & Rezar) for the NXT Tag Team titles but did not succeed in winning the titles. During the second night of the 2017 NXT At Download event, they met The Authors Of Pain in a title rematch where they were defeated by the reigning champions. On the third night of the NXT At Download event, Sabbatelli wrestled and lost to team SAnitY member Killian Dain. Both Sabbatelli and Moss later met Killian Dain and his SAnitY teammate Alexander Wolfe in a tag match in which Sabbatelli and Moss were defeated on June 15. On the following night's house show, Sabbatelli and Moss lost to the powerhouse tag team Heavy Machinery (Otis Dozovic & Tucker Knight). During the June 17 house show, Sabbatelli and Moss met team SAnitY (Alexander Wolfe & Killian Dain) in a rematch won by SAnitY. During July 2017, they wrestled in tag matches against the Street Profits, Heavy Machinery and various combinations including a mixed tag match on July 29 with Sage Beckett wrestling against the team of Asuka & The Street Profits. They wrestled across the month of August in tag matches against teams including The Street Profits, Heavy Machinery, Aleister Black & Drew McIntyre, Johnny Gargano & Roderick Strong, Drew McIntyre & Kassius Ohno and Aleister Black, Drew McIntyre & Roderick Strong in a six-man tag match where Sabbatelli and Moss recruited Bobby Roode as their third teammate. At the September 7 house show, Sabbatelli and Moss challenged for the NXT Tag Team titles held by Alexander Wolfe & Eric Young of team SAniTY. After losing their first title match, they met SAnitY in two more title rematches where they were defeated by the reigning champions. For the remainder of September, Sabbatelli and Moss went on to wrestle The Street Profits. During the early weeks of October, the team wrestled tag team combinations including Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan and The Street Profits. During late October, Sabbatelli wrestled only two singles matches won by Angelo Dawkins at the October 20 house show and later by Lio Rush on the following night's house show. Sabbatelli and Moss finished out October with a victory defeating The Ealy Brothers. Over the month of November 2017, they wrestled varied tag team combinations including Big Boa & Oney Lorcan, Heavy Machinery, Mark Andrews & Wolfgang and The Street Profits. They followed this pattern into December, facing teams including The Street Profits and The Authors Of Pain. Returning in 2018 on January 11, Sabbatelli and Moss joined a Fatal Four-Way to determine the No. 1 Contender for the NXT Tag Team titles involving The Street Profits, Heavy Machinery and Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake. On February 2, Sabbatelli and Moss joined the first round of the 2018 Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Tournament where they were eliminated by team SAnitY (Alexander Wolfe & Eric Young). During the course of March 2018, the team wrestled against tag team combinations including SAnitY (Alexander Wolfe & Killian Dain), Ricochet & Roderick Strong, Babatunde Aiyegbusi & Brennan Williams and Kassius Ohno & Mark Andrews. Between tag matches, Sabbatelli won a singles match, defeating NXT rookie Big Boa. On April 5 during the first night of the 2018 WrestleMania Axxess event, Sabbatelli and Moss joined the first round of the NXT Tag Team Title Invitational where they were eliminated by Trent Seven & Tyler Bate. During the early weeks of April they wrestled Heavy Machinery in a succession of tag matches. During mid-April Sabbatelli scored singles victories defeating Mars Wang during the April 20 house show and Raul Mendoza, during the following night's house show. At the April 27 house show, Sabbatelli challenged Aleister Black for the NXT Championship but failed to win the title. The following night, Sabbatelli rebounded with a victory over The Velveteen Dream. During April 2018, Sabbatelli broke ties with his teammate Riddick Moss, turning on his former partner after a succession of losses in tag team matches. It was reported in May 2018, Sabbatelli would undergo surgery for a torn pectoral muscle, requiring him to miss several months while in recovery. Personal life Piscitelli has a brother currently wrestling in Florida promotions under the ring name Sean Swag. He also has a sister named Sabrina. In April 2018, during an interview with former WWE ring announcer Lilian Garcia, it was revealed that Piscitelli was dating fellow wrestler Amanda Saccomanno, better known as Mandy Rose. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' *'Tag teams and stables' **Moss & Sabbatelli *'Nicknames' *'Entrance themes' **'"G.O.A.T."' by CFO$ (October 12, 2016–present) Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*Ranked #351 in the PWI 500 in 2017 See also *Event history External links * Profile * Facebook * Facebook Fan Page * Proile Category:1983 births Category:2015 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Florida wrestlers Category:Former football players Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT current roster